


Playing Dress-Up

by orphan_account



Series: H(ell)school [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dresses, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wirt's wardrobe is outrageously horrendous.Luckily Bill is there to help (and possibly spoil) their partner.





	Playing Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wirt is agender and Bill is nonbinary. They both go by they/them. Just a heads up.

"Music Note, it is an utter disaster in here!" Bill exclaimed, shoveling through Wirt's closet. "You're just as bad as Pine Tree, there's like, fifty of the same outfit in your wardrobe."

"They're not the _same_ outfit." Wirt argued, "They have- different colors."

Bill snorted, "Riiight. Yellow, red, and orange. Soooo different." Bill pulled out a dress shirt with slacks and suspenders, "Hey! You wore this to Prom last year!"

Wirt shuddered, that night was a *disaster*. They instead focused on the other human being in the room, "I thought you were coming by so we could work on homework together, or to pick me up and take me on a date. _Not_ so you could rifle through my closet and insult my fashion sense."

Bill gave a smirk. Not just any smirk, but the smirk they always gave when they were planning something. "Know what! You're right, we should be going on a date!" Bill snatched Wirt's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Wirt made a high-pitched noise that was definitely _not_ a squeak, "William Cipher, just what do you think you're doing!"

"Taking you on a date!" Bill said cheerfully as they dragged them along, "Specifically one where I coddle you by buying new clothes to replace your boring, old ones!"

Wirt sighed and resigned themself to their fate.

~-~-~-~

Considering their small and noodle-like body, Wirt often forgot just how strong Bill could be. The blond would drag them all around the store, tugging Wirt's arm excitedly every time they saw something that would look _good_ on Wirt.

"Hey Music Note," Bill said, breaking Wirt out of their thoughts, "How do you feel about skirts and dresses?"

"Uh." Wirt mentally insulted themself for such an _intelligent_ reply. "I've never worn either."

Bill hummed, thoughtful. "Let's get this for you to try out in the dressing room." They grabbed a simple blue, cotton dress. "What else should we get...

They grabbed a few more shirts, pants, and sweaters, "I know I insulted the colors of your current wardrobe earlier, but warms _do_ seem to fit you more..."

Another few shirts, "Alright, let's go to the dressing rooms! Besides, I wanna see you in that dress." Bill gave them a wink, and Wirt's face heated up.

~-~-~-~

"You look like a miniature English teacher." Bill snickered, straitening out the brown jacket with leather elbow patches, "You just need glasses to complete the look."

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who picked these out." Wirt sassed back, which just seem to delight Bill more. They made an exasperated sigh as they went back inside the dressing room. They will _never_ understand why Bill found sass and sarcasm so appealing.

Wirt went back to shoveling through the pile of clothes, trying to find something they hadn't worn yet. At the very bottom of the pile was the cotton dress. And, once again, Wirt resigned themself to their fate.

~-~-~-~

Despite Wirt's freakish tallishness, the dress actually fit quite well. The top half hugged their torso snuggly, while the skirt hung loosely around their legs. Wirt almost wanted to twirl around just so they could feel the skirt wave and brush across their skin.

The only complaints they had about it was the fake buttons on the torso (a pet peeve of their's) and the lack of pockets (a legitimate concern). But they supposed they could just ask Mabel to sew pockets on, and the buttons could always be cut off.

Finally, they turned towards the door. But then stopped. What if the dress didn't look as good as it felt? What if someone from school saw them in it? What if Bill laughed at them?

"Music Note?" Bill called from beyond the stall, the only barrier between them. "Are you alright?"

Wirt took a deep breath, and pushed all of these thoughts out of their head, or tried to.

They exited the stall.

Bill didn't laugh, they _squealed_. "You look so good in a dress! Ohmygosh!"

Wirt, for the third time that day, felt their face heat up. They smiled shyly, "Really?"

"Well _duh_. Dresses are great." Bill smirked and waggled their eyebrows, "Besides, you're already pretty. This only amplifies it."

"Oh, shut up." Wirt playfully pushed them.

"Never! My voice is _eternal!_ " Bill laughed. "But really though, you have to wear that on at least one of our dates. Preferably one with Pine Tree, I wanna see his reaction!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cipherpinescone fanfic with Wirt and Bill bonding.


End file.
